Xcepted
by Anakton
Summary: Robin is devestated by Red X's secret identity. But will the masked thief bring Terra back to life? Rated T for mild violence in later chapters
1. Xcepted-Chapter 1-Terra's Tomb

Somewhere in the pitch darkness of the abyss, the faint drops of water could be heard, splashing on to the cavern floor and echoing through the huge cave. Somewhere along the chamber wall, the sound of experienced feet stealthily snuck into the huge clearing. A figure emerged from the shadows, dressed in pitch black fabric but bore the caricature of a skull. Red X. His suit clung to his well-built body, detailing every bicep and joint. He had three X shaped shurikans clasped tightly in his hand in case a fight was coming. _You can never be too careful these days_ he thought to himself. As he stepped in to the single beam of moonlight in the chamber, the shadows clung to him as if reaching out for affection. Cautiously, Red X put away his weapons and focused on what brought him here. Sure he was a thief, probably the best around. Wait scrap that. He _is _the best around, but something other than money or jewels had brought the gifted nicker to this cave. There on the stone platform that had been there for as long as he could remember, stood Terra.

"Hey cupcake! See I brought you flowers again!" Rasped the machine disguised voice.

"-"

Red X chuckled and smiled warmly from underneath his mask. He propped the flowers on the side of the stone based platform next to the other flowers. Though Terra was a statue, Red X often found himself wandering up here from time to time to just sit and talk to "Terra". He didn't mind that she never answered his questions, didn't mind that she didn't laugh at his jokes. He would talk mindlessly for hours, sitting and leaning on the stone platform. Just simple things like how his day went and how annoying the Teen Titans were especially Robin or "Boy Blunder" as he referred to him as. Another reason for his talks was because even though he would openly deny it, he was in love with her. He had seen her, leading Slade's minions to destroy the Teen Titans but fell in love with her when he first saw her face. Plus, she seemed to get warmer and her features were more detailed each time he visited her…

"Finally got the Xenothium chip today, and holy crap it was hard work even for _me_. Anyways thought it might be worth it since it gives me an unlimited supply of the stuff. Security was tight though but I managed." As he said this, Red X undid the clasps that locked his mask and suit together and revealed a well-built face with lightning blue eyes that seemed to glow faintly. His well cropped fringe dipped just below his left eyebrows. Though he was good looking, his face was covered with scars and bruises ruining the effect it had on women until they healed. Red X sighed and took off his gloves to reveal even more injuries.

"Look at that scar, just look at it! That's never gonna friggin heal." He said this while pointing to a huge gash on his forearm with green liquid oozing out. "Just tell me and be honest, does that turn you off?"

No response.

"Ha yeah right. You're waay too kind." And for the next few hours he just babbled on about things that he had stolen.

"Hehehe. Yeah that actually reminds me of a time when a I flew all the way to Pari-"

Red X was cut off by the unmistakable sound of flowers hitting the cave floor. The sound echoed around the walls of the chamber and Rex X whipped around to see where the sound originated from. There in the cave entrance to this secret chamber stood the 5 Teen Titans, their faces painted with shock…Except for Robin's who instantly paled and with a look of utter disbelief.

"Uhhh look Richard uh -I mean Robin. This isn-"

Robin looked up, tears dripping and sliding down his neck. His teardrops fell to the cavern floor. He looked up at the figure casually leaning on Terra's tomb. There was no mistake. He remembered the same handsome face and the brilliant blue eyes. The brown hair that was so dark it looked black. He remembered this man from some of Batman's old records.

"Jason" Robin whispered so that Red X could barely hear. "You're Red X?"


	2. Xcepted-Chapter 2-The Fight

Chapter 2

Red-X had had his share of fights. Sure he'd fought giant cyborgs before, sliming beasts heck even bipedal lizards. Nothing compared to what he was up against now. He ducked below the first uppercut, hoping to land an elbow to the chin, but was met with a swift knee to his face. Red-X only had a minute to register the blinding pain, quickly reacting and somersaulting away. Fresh crimson blood dripped from his nose. He winced. If only he had his mask on…

Robin did not show mercy. With a sleight of hand, 3 razor sharp birdarangs sliced through the air. Red-X flipped, managing to evade two of them, but the third sliced his thigh open, warm blood seeping into his suit. He gritted his teeth as Robin leapt of the cavern wall, slamming his metal staff into the spot where Red-X had been a second before. As Robin pressed on, Red-X started to analyse his fighting style. The patterns of turns and kicks, the angle of every strike…He remembered the endless times that he had trained with Bruce in the pitch darkness of the Batcave, blocking punch after punch, kick after kick until he would collapse with fatigue. He remembered the first time he landed on hit on Bruce, and the warm sensation of pride and acceptance as he clapped him on the back and smiled warmly. Of course, it was one of the only times that he had seen the old man smile.

Red-X deflected every strike that Robin hurled at him when suddenly…_An opening_ Red-X smiled and reacted quickly, not letting the chance evade him. He caught Robin's arm with his elbow, twisting his torso and curled himself into a ball, launching off Robin's chest and somersaulting through the air. Robin stumbled, winded and disorientated. Red-X leapt towards him, about to deal the finishing blow with an airborne axe-kick when…

"You will leave him alone!"

The right side of Red-X's body exploded in heat and pain as he was blasted into the cavern wall. Pieces of rock, debris and dust rained upon him. He looked up in time to come face-to-face with a charged, ready to fire sonic cannon. Without moving a muscle, he managed to make out the blurred silhouette of Starfire, eyes glowing a neon green and Raven, eyes glowing white. In the background, he made out the shape of a green rhinocerous and finally…Robin who was on all fours glaring at him.

"Not….not fair….." Red-X mumbled…

And his world was enveloped by the darkness of unconsciousness.


	3. Xcepted-Chapter 3-Mr X

Slade turned away from the monitor that spanned the large wall of the factory. His boots clanged against the metal grating beneath his feet. He was disappointed. He had hoped that the notorious Red X would be able to defeat, if not evade the Titans. He saw much potential in him…

He flipped the remote, rewinding and playing the entire fight sequence in slow motion. Again. Again. Beneath his cold, metal mask, the corners of his lips curled into a sinister smile.

Robin paced the common room of Titans Tower, his footsteps growing quicker and quicker. The other Titans minded their own business, reading, playing videogames and cooking strange Tamaranian delicacies. Occasionally, they would glance up at their leader, keeping tabs on him. Robin was never this angry, never this confused, never this….sad.

Beast Boy was the first to break the ice.

"Well…at least we know Robin's not under the mask!" he chuckled.

Robin stopped dead in his tracks and the green boy knew he had crossed a line. Raven shook her head and muttered 'idiot' under her breath. Robin stalked towards Beast Boy, grabbed him by his collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Don't you dare. Don't you DARE joke about this" he snarled, his hand curling around his neck.

Beast Boy gagged as he struggled for air. His legs were flailing as he struggled to loosen the tight grip around his neck. He couldn't morph. Not when he was panicking.

"Yo Robin come on man let him go. He didn't mean it like that" Cyborg rested his hand on his shoulder.

Robin shrugged him off as Beast Boy was starting to get dizzy. He didn't have the strength to kick anymore.

"Robin…." Starfire wimpered.

"Enough" said Raven.

Robin felt the cold of Raven's magic envelop his body. It forced Robin's fingers apart, and Beast Boy slumped to the ground, gagging and gasping for air. Raven's control left him and Robin glared down at Beast Boy, who managed to regain his footing, leaning against the wall.

"You know, for someone who swore to protect the city, you're really starting to act like him." Beast Boy glared at him.

"Don't you dare compare me to that thief. I'm-"

Beast Boy cut him off. "I'm not talking about X. I'm talking about Slade"

Robin's eyes widened. He looked around the room. All of the Titans were…scared. Scared of…him.

"I-I'm going to check on X. When he comes to, we'll start questioning him."

He quickly walked past Raven and Cyborg but Starfire was blocking his path.

"Please Robin. Perhaps we could-"

"I'm sorry Star." Robin brushed past her towards his room. His door slid close as the Titans shook their heads in disappointment.

Red X stepped away from the door, eavesdropping upon the entire conversation. He chuckled to himself, slapping a crimson X on the automatic door. The straps on his bed were sliced open.

"Sorry kids but you'll have to do better than that. In the meantime…I've got a plane to catch."

He climbed upon the windowsill in a crouching position as a silent chopper rose level to the window. Red X took one last glance behind his shoulder before leapt into the chopper. The aircraft silently angled away from the Tower and out towards the ocean that surrounded Jump City.

"Please to make your acquaintance, Mr. X"

"And you too, Mr…Slade"


	4. A quick message

Wow I had no idea you guys really love this story so much. A lot of you have been asking me to keep updating this story and post new chapters so I will do my best to do this ^.^. I know I haven't been really that consistent with uploading new content because of school and stuff. Please favourite this story so you'll be notified when I release a new chapter. Thank you guys for your support and xpect more content (see what I did there?) in the near future. I might also be starting a NEW series which may or may not have anything to do with Teen Titans. I love writing fanfic about TT because of all the unanswered content that can be explored with this storyline. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I apologise that it might a little boring.

-Anakton


	5. Xcepted-Chapter 4-We'll get him

ROBIN

_Red X was a mistake. A mistake I vowed I would never repeat. Why do I try so hard? And for what? And now…Jason. I swore I would protect this city. He's just a common thief…but why? Jason had high prospects. Is he a villain? Or a hero? I spent so much time trying to unmask him…and now…_

_No._

_He's just another villain. No more different than Slade. And just like any other villain, I have to take him down. I'm responsible._

The Titans stared at the remains of the fourth floor in disbelief. The entire side of the level was blown apart, and what remained was a gaping hole with a view over Jump City. Cyborg stared at his scanner arm in confusion.

"I just don't get it man. He somehow managed to escape without alerting the security systems, bypass the cameras and look" Cyborg showed the screen on his arm to the rest of the Titans. "The monitors are still recording his vital signs. It's like he never left the bed. I don't know how he does it man, but Robin, you created some serious toys."

Robin slapped his fist into his palm. "We have to track him down as soon as possible. We can NOT let him get away."

Raven raised an eyebrow and glanced at Starfire, who looked over to Beast Boy who shot a glance at Cyborg who passed the stare back to Raven.

"Robin…you really have to tell us what's going on. Who is Red X? We can't fight him without knowing who he is. You at least owe us that." said Raven.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "We really don't have time for this guys. I promise I'll explain everything once we catch him."

Robin started towards the door but Cyborg grabbed his arm.

"Yo Robin listen for a sec. We just…don't want to turn this into another…Slade situation."

Robin slowly turned.

"What?"

Cyborg released his arm and took a step backwards. "Look man we just don't want you to overwork yourself. That's all."

Robin shook his head in disbelief. "You're crazy all of you. He's a dangerous criminal and it's your fault that he escaped. We will NOT stop until he is locked up again. Do you hear me?"

Robin turned around and stormed out of the room

Raven raised an eyebrow. "_Our_ fault?"

Red X tossed the flash drive to Slade who caught it, single handedly.

"Look, just to be sure…can you show me what we've agreed upon?" Red X rasped.

Slade reached into his pouch belt and revealed a tiny, red crystal, barely half the length of his pinky finger.

Red X started towards it, his hands outstretched and Slade quickly hid it.

"Not so fast…Mr. X. This partnership is built on trust. And since we've only recently become…acquainted, I believe that you should show more commitment…before I reward you with…this" Slade held up the tiny crystal. The crystal caught the single beam of light in the factory and it radiated flashes of crimson and purple.

Red X nodded and slipped into the shadows.

RED X

_I'm close, Terra. All I need, is the crystal. I'll be free forever…We'll be free. I just need to gain his trust, I'll steal it if I have to. I'll KILL him if I have to._

_Trust me…_


End file.
